Chaotic Revisited The Shifting, Never Was
by Freewing Alchemist
Summary: Tom and his friends are in a race to save the world they once knew from being lost but with many questions left unanswered can they make things as they onece where?
1. Chapter 1 The New Adventure

I do not own the rights to Chaotic. This is an alternat universe story type.

Chaotic Revisited; The Shifting, Never Was

Chaotic

Chapter 1: The New Adventure

Tom raced through the Jungle with his friend Kaz close on his heels. A creature smashed through the dense foliage in hot pursuit of the young men. Tom was average with black hair where Kaz was thin with red hair. As the creature gave a roar Tom looked back at the creature. The creature reminded Tom of a cross between gorilla and prehistoric triceratops. He wished that he could scan it. He wished it could be like it was, back in the day. This was no longer a game, it was real and deadly.

Tom pulled his scanner out of his pocket. It was silver, flat, oval device, with a clear screen, blue trim and a single black directional button. As Tom pushed the directional button the screen lit up.

"Tom!" The voice on the other end yelled to him. "Are you and Kaz in Place?"

"Yah, Payton are you and Sarah ready?"

"We've got the hard part, just get ready to do yours." Payton retorted.

"Kaz, wait right here Sarah and Payton are ready!" As he tightened his grip on his scanner. He came to a stop in front of a over hanging cliff Tom turned on his heels.

The creature was on top of them, suddenly the creature reared back and waved it arms and hands back madly. A Mepedien appeared out of know where, it was a sand yellow lizard man with a lion like main.

"Tom, get ready." The Mepedien yelled. "Sar-bear's on her way!"

Another creature came soaring down from above. It was a blond haired Danian with two sets of overlapping bat like wings. With a hiss it opened its mouth to reveal a set of sharp fangs and incisors. Sinking them into the side of the creature neck.

"Ready, Kaz!" Tom yelled as he aimed his scanners. They both leveled their scanner and activated scan mode. "We're ready Payton, Sarah!"

The two spun the creature around until its back faced Tom and Kaz. Tom saw a metal spine with over lapping metal plats in a cluster near the top.

"There," Tom yelled. "On it's back. Its a _Para_-fuser!" Tom and Kaz pressed their buttons a cones of blue light covered the spin as the a picture appeared on the scanner the spin disappeared from the creatures back.

"Got it!" Tom yelled. "Lets get out of here now!" He pressed his button on his scanner and he disappeared in a pillar of light and colored numbers. The other three followed his lead, leaving the disoriented creature near the cliff.

***

The group repaired on the top of a monolithic stone pillar, with a cluster of silver disks.

"Ti's' ever so humble there is no place like the **Hub**," Payton said as he stretched. "Hay which one of you got that creature?"

"I did" Kaz replied. "Want me to make a couple of copes for you to bring to Chaotic?"

"Roger-Will-Do Kaz-a-mondo." Payton said with a salute.

"How could you, Kaz? The _Para_ are more important," Tom shot a look at Kaz. "This isn't a game we don't need scans any more! This isn't the world we know we don't need anything. The **Hub** provides us all we need."

"Not every thing, we need them. We need a way to help Sara and Payton to get back to normal. The only place that can do that is Chaotic City and in the new Chaotic, scans are money."

Sara stepped forward and touched Tom's shoulder. "Kaz is right, Payton can be turned back by the technology found in Chaotic City and as for me the players could know were the Danians are. They're the only ones who can cure me. Give me the scan, I'll put the _Para_ in the cantonment unit."

"Ok," Tom said as he pressed another the transfer button on his scanner and the scan transferred to Sara's scanner.

"Lets go," Kaz said as Payton and Sara walked over to another set of silver disks. With a press of their scanners they disappeared again.

Tom looked around at the scenery from the pillar. The pillar was surround buy a dense jungle like forest that stretched on for miles, one side was bordered by mounts. Another by an expansive green ocean, yet another was frozen tundra and the final an enormous stone castle. The whole place was encompassed with a bright violet sky with puffy blue clouds.

_Each day just gets harder. _Tom let out a sigh as he thought to himself_. What am I suppose to do?_

"Your suppose to come with me." A voice whispered from behind him. Before Tom could react a tangle of tendrils quickly incised him.


	2. Chapter 2

I know that you wanted to know what happened. Please just wait, I'll get to that part. This part of the story takes place just after Dranakis Threshold was destroyed by Najarin. It's still an alternat universe story.

Chapter 2: Forced Remembrance, Prof. Nasada

As Tom regained his seances he was tided to a metal examination table with thick leather binds. He was surround by blurry figures, Tom knew the figures that surround him. They were human shape but they had no cloths, no hair and they were just masses of discolored flesh. _The Ancient M'arrillians_ Tom thought to himself angrily. Tom could see how these M'arrillians had contoured their tendrils and the rest of their body to take human from. Though it looked like they talked out of the human like mouths Tom suspected that they were using their minds to talk but out of habit they used their fake mouths.

"What do you want?" Tom called out. "How did you get into the **Hub**?"

One of them stumbled up to him. "I am Yu Za Maren, I am your interrogator. You are the one know as Mayor Tom? Yes?" it asked. Tom didn't answer he only looked at this sickly colored human formed creature. As the fake mouth moved, Tom could see a putrid green eye twitch left and right. Parts of the human like form seemed to pulsate and throb in a slow rhythmic fashion.

"What we want is the map that the Professor gave you. The Map to The Opation's Star Sanctuary. We retrieved you using a modified battle gear to pull you out of the Hub before its defenses could stop us."

"I don't have it! The Professor never gave me any map!" Tom snapped at them. "Only collecting the _Pare_ Artifacts will give us the map."

"Untrue, You do, but you don't know you have it," He made a hissing breath as he started to hook strange leads to Tom's head. "The Professor implanted it in you memories, this device is a M'arrillian mind probe and we will force you to relive your memories until we get the information we need from your head."

"Why do you want to go to The Opation's Star Sanctuary. You'll never get their powers and my friends are still out their they set the world right..." The M'arrillian seemed to twist unnaturally in anger.

"You Know Nothing!" Yu Za Maren roared angrily. "What if your precious Over Worlders caused this? Would you be so judge mental then?" He flayed, stomping and ragging as he fumed. He smashed his fist on the walls and the machines.

Tom was surprised he had never seen a M'arrillian so furious, so angrily, or out of control before. "I would," Tom yelled. "If they did, but they wouldn't because they're not as arrogant as you kind are."

"Why you, I'll crush!" Yu Za Maren began to yell as he balled a human shaped fist that was made from tendrils and slammed it on the table..

"Clam your self, brother," Another M'arrillian said calmly. "I will take over the interrogation you are getting too emotional."

"Bah!" Yu Za Maren slithered, walked away.

"I'm Pen'ta Four, Mr. Majors. Unlike my brother M'arrillians, I have learned from our imprisonment by the humans." He used his fake hands and pivoted on his fake heels to show himself off. This M'arrillian looked more human then any of the other Ancient M'arrillians, his skin tone, fake hair and even fake cloths. He seemed to smile at Tom and if he didn't know better he would have thought he was a human. "I under stand why you would not want to help us especially meeting our descendants the way you did. I personally would not want to try this method first, but it was not up to me. You see while the other M'arrillian's hate you humans and their imprisonment. I learned from it, I improved myself and became better. Less like the M'arrillians you know, more like into something else."

'I'll tell you more later. Right now I need to start this process. So please be warned that this will hurt a slight bit. Try to enjoy the memories." He added as he started to tweak the controls of the mind probes mechanics.

Tom felt an impaling pain in his head that then rippled through his body. His memories started to surge through his mind. He tried to fight the process but as he did he felt pain as he tried. It became too much for him to fight, he was being forced to remember the past. Forced to remember the Professor.

Tom and his friends clamed the ice ridge to see a wave of water frozen in place, like time was standing still. Just beyond a cluster of skin tents a group of creatures from all the different tribes were wondering around the base of the tilde wave setting up strange machines.

"That's Tangath's team down there," Tom announced to his friends. "Their still trying to get him out of the tidle wave."

"Tom, I know that you want to help," Sarah said as she touched Tom's shoulder. "but they don't want players any where near the sight. Besides, we're here to check out that M'arrillian lab that they uncovered."

"Hay, who's that?" Payton said pointing to a an older human in a thick winter coat and a blue scanner tied to his belt by a make shift leather strap.

"A Chaotic Player?" Kaz asked.

"I thought that they didn't want player any where near this place?" Sarah asked.

The group watched as the older human talked with each of the teams of creatures, before he came to a stop at a large laser. With a rumble the machine started to shake as a beam erupted it struck the frozen water. They watched as a strange glint form the wave started to peal back, and the water slowly stared to fall again. The creatures and player around the machine started to cheer.

Tom watched as the machine started to smoke, sparks danced form the exposed portions. With a rattling **Bang! **The machine stopped and all the creature teams mourned and cried.

"It failed," Tom sighed. "I guess we should go before I get more depressed."

"Your not going anywhere!" Tom heard another voice and a wire being tightened.

Tom and the others turned around to see Frafdo and a plasma arrow in there collective faces.

"Oh, its you." Frafdo brought the arrow to a resting position. "Maxxors' friends, maybe you can help me out with a little problem, come on I'll make it worth your while."

They followed Frafdo down to the camp. The four watched as the creature gathered around the human they seemed to be discussing the problem.

A Pig Man scratched his ears. "The calculations weren't off, they just did work."

"Sorry Neberies, I double checked it and in simulations it worked?" A spider legged Danien added."

"Then it should have worked. Shouldn't it?" A Mepidein asked.

"Yah, Dasalin is right, and so are you Vinta, and you too Nebries it could have worked in a simulation because there may be an unseen variable that would effect it in the field." The human finished.

Frafdo came down with Tom and his friends in tow. "Listen Professor, we're going to get some rest. Why don't you just push that button on your scanner, refresh yourself and go one a Chaotic Scam quest with these other players."

"Scan Quest, and I can't we have to get back to work." The Professor said.

"The rest of us are taking a brake. Go with them." Frafdo put his talon hand on the man's shoulder. "They are good people and are very trust worthy. Listen I'll give you permission to check out the M'arrillian lab that we uncovered. Now go and have some human fun." Frafdo finished as he slowly turned and walked away.

After Frafdo walked away the human turned to the rest of them. They stood in silence until Sarah dared to start said something. "So what's your favorite tribe?"

"I like water attacking creatures that have high wisdom and courage, I choose Over Worlders because there were more creatures that meets those perimeters. My screen name is Professor Nasada, just call me Professor." The man answered.

"Why not choose the M'arrillians?" Sarah asked.

"I didn't have any M'arrillian creature cards." The Professor replied.

"Professor Nusadee?" Payton inquired.

"Professor comes from the fact that I am a teacher at a community college. And Na-sa-da, Nasada was the name of an ancient god of the seas and lord of all Undinay, who where water spirits."

"Clever Professor, I'm Tom," Tom shook his hands. He then pointed at each of his friends. "This is Kaz, Payton and finally Sarah." They each shook the Professor's hand.

"Enough yanking we go to get to that research lab." Payton said as he push ahead of the group.

Kaz nodded. "I hate to agree with him but we came here to check it out right?"

Why Payton charged ahead the of his friends, the others talked to The Professor.

"I promised to help the Over Worlders free a trapped comrade, Tangath To Born for nothing, I couldn't scan anything. I agreed to help solve any problem, the best way I could. While I help them, I did research on the M'arrillians." The Professor told them.

"Why?" Sarah asked.

"That would take some time and I don't have any of my materials to show you. So lets just enjoy the Scan Quest." The Professor said with a smirk on his face.

As the group entered the lab they found an alien environment. The twisted almost living walls, pulsated its eerie unnatural breathing made them nervous, M'arrilian notes, Battle Gear, and Mugic didn't make it any easier to proceed.

Payton jumped from one Mugic or Battle Gear chanting almost musically. "I want that and this, Two of these, and some of these, plus as many of those as I can scan!"

"Payton, we don't know if we can come back here so chose wisely," Sarah looked around until she saw a silver device on a pedestal with a spot light on it. "Hay guys, look at this?"

The others joined her by the pedestal. The device was circular and about the size of a toaster with five imbedded pedestals around it.

"What is this?" Tom said aloud.

"It looks like our scanners can fit into it. It doesn't look like it was M'arrillian." The professor looked at it and looked at the others. "Do you think another species could have made this? It looks almost similar to the technology they use in Chaotic."

"I bet, they where studying it for their own ends. For what I could say." Kaz proposed.

"Its possible it could be human like the early scanner dock?" Sarah said reflectively.

With both horror and amazement the other watched as Payton quickly locked his scanner into the device. "There we go, now lets see what happens."

"Payton!" Tom, Sarah and Kaz screamed at their friend unison.

"Wait!" Payton exclaimed as he pointed to his scanner. The Professor exclaimed and pointed to Payton's scanner. "Something happening."

The others looked over at Payton's scanner and the device. Surges of electrical energy jumped around the outside and the screen was in a loading pattern. "I also tried to remove it from the device and its stuck." They watched as the Professor took his scanner and locked into the device.

"What the hell, Professor why did you do that!" Kaz screamed.

"I think, the device need all of our scanners?" Professor said calmly.

"Why not." Sarah said calmly as she locked her own scanner in the device.

Tom looked at Kaz. "Its an adventure, right?" Tom locked his scanner in the device.

Kaz shrugged and with as sigh. "OK, I guess I'm in too." Locking his scanner in the final slot.

Then as the electrical energy jumped around the outside it jumped from one scanner to another. A white swirl of energy the device, with a quick burst of blue light the device and their scanners were gone leaving a silver-blue sphere floating in the air. Large blue tendrils reached out and grabbed them and pulled them in towards the sphere until...

The group opened their eyes. They were on the top of a monolithic stone pillar, with a cluster of silver disks. The five looked around at the scenery from the pillar. The pillar was surround buy a dense jungle like forest that stretched on for miles, one side was bordered by mounts. Another by an expansive green ocean, yet another was frozen tundra and the final an enormous stone castle. The whole place was encompassed with a bright violet sky with puffy blue clouds.

"Where are we?" Sarah asked.

"I don't know but I want to scan it all!" Payton yelled out.

"How can we, are scanners where destroyed with the device." Kaz grumbled.

"I'm sure that every thing will be fine." The Professor finished. "I was like it was meant to do it."

"Sure, but we're kind of isolated here." Tom said.

"I can take care of you." A voice said calmly from out of no were. The group looked around and tried to find the organ. They watched as the silver-blue sphere appeared out of nowhere, it took the form of a short haired woman clad in roman like attire. "I am V.A.L., Caretaker of the **Hub** and the **Occupants**. I am here for you, for you are the **Occupants**."

"How do we get out of here?" The Professor asked. "We need our scanners, we lost them when we put it in the device."

"I see, I will construct such devices for you." V.A.L. Added. "While I do so please enjoy the castle where there is top accommodation for you." V.A.L. Snapped her human like fingers and the group were teleported to the castle. "Pleas make your self at home. Everything will be prepared for you. Food, Recreation, Information anything you could want."

"That did not answer my question." The Professor insisted. "How did we get here?"

"You see," V.A.L began, as she turned to look at The Professor. "The** Hub** as well as my self was constructed for inter-dimensional travelers. It was created for first time travelers so that they would have a safe place to stay, depart and return to, in between travels. The device that 'took' your scanners was designed to analyze the way that you travel through dimensions, up grade the devices, if possible, and, most importantly transport you here. In your case, the scanners could not survive the need modifications. So they were integrated into the devices so that you could make it here and I could fabricate all new Scanners for you. If you would like more info then the Library will have the need the info."

"Cool digs," Payton said as pushed past every one and rushed into the castle. "Last one in is a bad chalupa!"

"I could get use to this." Sarah said with a smile.

"Well what can we do but wait and I can try to find some answers." The Professor said.

Tom and Kaz shrugged together and followed the rest into the castle.

"Professor," Tom tapped him on the shoulder. "What is this answers and the M'arrillian?"

The Professor looked Tom in the eyes and nodded. "Come with me to the Library, if there is one."

With in moments Tom and The Professor were in the **Hub**'s Library, after learning how to use it, as he began to explain his obsession. "You see Tom, before I knew about Chaotic I was studying about ledges, mostly tracing them back to see if they were ever real. Like dragons and other mythical creatures but then one day I caught a student playing Chaotic..." The Professor trailed off and took a deep sigh. "That's when I found out about the M'arrillian's, they matched a description of creatures in some of the legend I was studying. From France and various Chines provinces, the legend were about aquatic creatures with supper natural, or rather physic powers. I thought the people who made the game could help me find out more but I stumbled apon 'The Game', Chaotic game is real."

"I get that you found out about the game and that M'arrillian are similar to..."

"Not similar, they are the same!"

"But there are dragons, centaurs and other creatures in Parim are in Earth legend too."

"My point what if there where some sort of gate way between Earth and Parim. You see according to the ledges the aquatic creatures invaded our world. They were defeated by a being know as The Yellow Emperor, he imprisoned them in the Mirror world and as a further punishment he stripped them of their powers and robbed them of their form. They would be forced to take the shape of anything that peered into Mirror world. The legend worded that they would some day free themselves."

"For arguments sake, if he used mugi and it wears off what will happen?" Tom exclaimed.

"If they are real, they will free themselves from the mirror world and probably attack Earth." The Professor finished.

"And your trying to find how to stop them or continue the mugic that was used." Tom said calmly.

"Well first I have to find out if the M'arrillians ever attacked the Earth and if they were imprisoned. The only lead I have is working with the Over Worlds, so I will continued to help them."

"I'll be willing to help you with that on both accounts, I faced the M'arrillians before and I still got a bone to pick with them, so if you need help. I've got some friends that we can talk to about them."

"You have a deal," The Professor extend his hand in friend. "Lets shake on it."

Tom grasped the Professor's hand firmly and shook it.


	3. Chapter 3 Battle at the Hub

pleas keep with me I will explain every thing soon. I wanted to write a battle so that I know what I could do later.

Chapter 3: Battle at the **Hub**

Tom and The Professor stood on opposite end one the arena. The arena was brightly lit with a hexagon shaped dome above them. Spotlights shine down on the duo, as they worked at floating virtual screens.

"Tom, I don't feel right just playing around like this. V.A.L. is working on our new scanners and we could really work on my research," The Professor said half heartily. "Besides I haven't really gotten any experience in the dromes."

"Well, we need to have a brake every once in a while and V.A.L said she could use the info on the other function of our scanner," Tom said with a smile. "I've just made it my mission to show you how to battle in the drom. Lets start with as simple one on one battle, OK?"

"OK, I see your point Tom. Should we set any specific rules?"

"How about we use the locations from around the **Hub** to spice the battel up? V.A.L. can you randomly change our location from around **Hub**."

"That is possible, I can effect such changes while you are battling. Do you both agree?"

"Agreed." The Professor nodded.

"I agree too V.A.L." Tom said

"Yes, changes are confirmed." V.A.L. answered them.

The two started to work on their Battle Board. Tom started to think. _Maxxor would be an obvious chose._ _He likes water, high courage and wisdom so,_ _I'll chose some one he won't expect. OK I think, he won't expect this!_ With a smile he finished his chose.

"I'm done, you?" Tom asked

"Just finished." The Professor said locking the last the card in please.

Tom watched as The Professor's side of the battle board appeared. He looked over his opponents' choices. _Crawsectus, I got to watch what he's going to do._

"You chose Wrenges, that is unusual but you are an expert so I won't be fooled." The Professor said strongly.

"Due to Tom's expertise, he shall go first. Now setting location." V.A.L. Said as locations appeared and started to flash in a little screen before stopping. The screen looked, on a tall grass land the grass looked like they were a sea of tall, thin, glittering gems. "First Location, Shimmering Grasslands."

Tom touched the image of an armor clad centaur with a unicorn head. Tom stood in spot as lines of code wrapped around him and he took the from of his card. The Professor did the same with his card, he took the shape of a lobster like creature.

"Let's get Chaotic!" Tom yelled.

Tom trotted through the gray grass the tips were covered with glittering gems, they refracted the light from the fading sun light. Cautiously Tom/Wrenges looked around for his opponent, _This is not good the level of the grass is too high for me to see Crawsectus_.

"Fear Flight!" A growling voice yelled out as a ghostly robbed specter erupted from the grass and slammed into Tom/Wrenges.

"Nice try, Professor but I got a surprised," He yelled as a large battle ax appeared in his hand. With a mighty swing he cut down the grass exposing the Professor. Slamming the ax down a shock wave knocked the Professor down.

"Warning player, location shift; Jade Falls" V.A.L. Said

The two found themselves on either end of the of an enormous ragging river the color of jade that led to an equally enormous water fall that looked like a jade vial that became a blue-silver mist. Tom/Wrenges looked at the Professor Crawsectus it was holding a large silver handle a screaming skull sat atop it with one curved horn the other horn bent out wards and looked more like a blade like wing. The blade seemed to glistening and reflected like glass each curve gave it an ominous edge. Tom/Wrenges was startled at it. As Tom let loose another shock wave but it was swatted away quickly.

"Van Bloot's Sickle, this is one of my rare cards that I picked up my courage increase it by 15 and you lose 10 courage for every attack I make." Professor Crawsectus said.

"Nothing new about this, Burithean Axe's is an energy intimidator. Coil Crush!" Tom/Wrenges shout as his horn erupted into a set of coils.

Professor Crawsectus leaped into the water and disappeared into the waters. The coils missed their target. An explosion mud pillar shot out of the water. Tom/Wrenges dodge again leveling his fists he yelled out. "Power Pulse!" A barrage of green fist smashed into the water.

Tom/Wrenges dashed away waters and leaped from the edge. With out loosing a step he leaped from one tree branch to another until he was on the ground. The silver -blue mist blocked his view, looking around frantically he letting out another barrage of Power Pulses.

"Skeletal Strike!" A skeletal creature slid out of mist and attack Tom/Wrenges. As he struggled to brake free a Professor Crawsectus yelled out again. "Sleep Sting!" Stingers came flying out and dug into Tom/Wrenges flesh. Tom was growing weaker he could feel it but he didn't know what to do next. _Wait a minuet!_ Tom thought. As the synth came flying at his head Tom/Wrenges blocked it with his ax. Reaching his hand forwards he grasped Professor Crawsectus' head and brought the ax into the side of his head. The Professor exploded into code and they were back in the **Hub**.

"Not too bad, Professor." Tom added.

"I lost," The Professor sighed. "Not a very good start."

"Trust me, Professor I won my first battle but not a lot of people do." Tom said with a smile.

The two went to the exit, as the door opened up Sarah, Peyton and Kaz was standing out side the door each one wearing a large smile.

"Hay dude, why don't you deal us in on the next round." Peyton cheered.

"We're going crazy Tom we need to blow off some steam too." Sarah added.

"Tom, Professor we need this to." Kaz added.

Tom looked at the Professor. "What do you think?"

"With two little niggles," The Professor said. "One I want to try out some special weapons and two, switching locations."

They all knobbed. "Then as you say, lets get Chaotic?" The Professor shrugged.

Tom looked around at the red clay cliffs from his canyon perch. The orange desert under the violet sky gave him an unnerving feeling, as he heard a faint buzzing noise. The location was scary, but Tom was set, he was in his most trusted creature, Maxxor. A muscular green man with a black widows peaks hair. His opponents were dangerous, he knew there battle styles of at least three but the forth was still a mystery. V.A.L. had told him that it was called,** Desert of the Hive**.

The five had agreed to fight each other. With special battle gear that V.A.L. help make. With alternating **Hub** location so that they could learn about the **Hub**.

"Where are you guys?" Tom/Maxxor said aloud. He had a strange feeling quickly he turned quickly on his heals and unleashed a pebble storm. An insect like hand sank back into the rock. Tom/Maxxor smiled, "Nice try, Sarah!"

He quickly spun around again to see a large, pudgy Danian, Wamma, covered in a leather cloak intertwined with tree limbs and leaves hanging from it. "Nice try Tom, but this Opation, Cloak of Shifting Earth strengthen my Earth attacks and weaken yours. Hence, allows me to phase through ground and rocks. Enjoy the Hive attack."

"The What?" A buzzing noise reached Tom/Maxxor's ears. What looked like a sand storm suddenly kicked up. He was quickly swallowed by a cloud of insects. Tom/Maxxor swatted furiously until he lost balance and he fell from a cliff.

Sarah/Wamma emerged up from the rocks with a twisted smile. "In this location Danian gain an added Hive ability that cause damage to your opponent." Sarah/Wamma chucked.

"Warning player, location shift; Singing Indigo" The Desert land shifted to a dense wooded forest the plants were colored indigo.

"Nice try Sarah but that wont help you," A Mapedien made of wind slipped threw and around the trees. "In this location wind users are seriously powered up," A bow and arrow set appeared in his hands. Before Sarah/Wamma could react a rain of arrows came crashing down on her. Running as far as she could, spinning around on her heels and fired an ember swarm back at him. He stopped only for a moment, as he explained. "The Opation, Death Wind Bow. Energy intimidation and Wind five, nice right?" Payton/Silv laughed.

Sarah/Wamma slipped down into the ground before another voile could crash into her. As Payton/Silv slipped around waiting for Sarah/Wamma to rise. A fiery burst came rolling towards Payton/Silv floated high and around the attack.

"Too bad Kaz, can't get me that easy." Payton/Silve continued to laugh.

"Right now it's Chaor! Don't forget that I have The Opation Gauntlet of Stagnate Fire!" A red gargoyle with dark blue horns came stopping out of the trees. Holding his hands high his hands were covered with smoldering stones. "Fizzled out other peoples fire attack and pumps mine. Bad luck for you Payton!"

"Warning player, location shift; Conifers Jungle" The indigo forest shifted to a dense jungle made of needle bearing trees.

The two creatures looked around at the new surroundings. That's when the heard a tromping noise coming towards them Payton/Silv and Kaz/Charo ready their weapons but suddenly both weapons disappeared. Startled the duo looked at their empty hands. That's when green disk came whirling at them. Kaz/Chaor and Payton/Silve dodge the attack and rematerialized their weapons. Letting lose another voile from both their weapons it crashed against a needle like bush. Nothing was there as the bush was burning the two was looking for their attacker.

"Terrantula Tackle!" A growling voice boomed. A Tarantula made of stone and earth erupted from the ground and crashed into both Payton/Silve and Kaz/Chaor both of their weapons shattered. A large one eye grizzly bear with one eye and dressed in native American garb, came tromping out.

"Nice try," The bear growled. "Your weapon is gone but not mine."

"Nice, Professor Viqtarr." Payton/Silv added with a laugh.

"Double team?" Kaz/Chaor said with a sideways glance.

"Symmetry Slam!" They yelled in unison. The attack came flying towards Professor Viqtarr with out flinching, raised a rectangular mirror with another circular mirror that affixed on top that seemed that could pivot on it's own. The attack hit the mirror, quickly he spun the circular mirror around and a force came flying out striking the other two sending them flying back.

"This is The Opation, Mirror of Unbinding Quintessence. No time to explain." Professor Viqtarr said.

"Not bad, Prov, but I got you!" Saraha/Wamma said as she rose from the ground. Quickly grabbing Professor Viqtarr she dove back under ground before she came back up.

"Two down and two to go!" Saraha/Wamma smiled.

"Not really, One down Three to go!" Another voice yelled to the group. As Tom/Maxxor appeared out of nowhere. He lifted both fist into the air and crashed it back down on the ground. "Terra port!" The ground start to rise up around them.

"Warning player, location shift; Coral Ocean." The Jungle shifted into an expansive violet ocean Tom/Maxxor was standing on a cliff but the other three were in mid air. Soon the three fell down in to the ocean.

The whole area disappeared the five were back in a silver dome and looking at Tom/Maxxor. A blue swirl of letters and numbers crawled down his body turning him back into Tom.

"That was nice move time, but how did you know that would get us?" Kaz asked.

"I didn't, but I thought that you would sustain some damage." He said with a shrug.

"What I want to know is how did you come back?" Sarah asked.

"Oh that, The Opation, Water Skin of Life when I'm suppose to get coded. The water skin gets coded instead."

"Let's try it again!" Peyton Cheered, "But more creatures, battle gear and locations..."

"Maybe later for me Peyton, I have to check something in the Library." The Professor said exiting the room.

With out losing a step The Professor slid from one side to the next looking for books. Tom and the other came in and watched his awkward dance, going from stack to stack. Final with a pile of books he started to brows threw each of with blinding speed.

"Professor, what's wrong?" Sarah asked.

"Yah, wasn't that fun lets do it again." Peyton said doing a fist pump.

"Peyton!" The others yelled at him. Causing him to jump back.

"What's wrong Professor?" Tom inquired again.

"If you must know research into the weapons we just used." The professor answered. "The Opation Elemental Weapons?" Sarah asked.

"Well the truth is those weapons," The Professor said with his face still in the book and his finger in the air. "Those weapons are special they are connected to a race of being that lived long ago and they had incredible elemental powers."

"The Yellow Emperor powerful?" Kaz asked."

The Professor looked up form his books, and looked at Tom. "You told them too?"

"They're willing to help too, we all want to get payback on the M'arrillian." Tom said quickly.

"I under stand, your correct they may have a connection. To the M'arrillian's and The Opation's"

"Hay Prov who are the Opations?" Peyton asked.

"According to my research, they were a race of beings that lived long ago. Like I said before, but what I didn't say is that they were one with the elements. I'm not just talking Zen one I'm talking they were living extinction of the elements."

"Like The Ruler Of The Lost City?" Peyton flailed about.

"Not exactly, they believe that their world was created using five elements. Earth, Fire, Wind, Water and Quintessence."

"Five elements? What's Quintessence?" Kaz asked.

"They have a creation myth; Earth gave the world it's substance, a foundation to start.

Wind gave life to the world, the building blocks to grown.

Fire brought change to the world, to wash away the old and bring fourth the new.

Water brought death to the world, to end pain and suffering that all must endure.

Quintessence the last, most important of all, because it holds our world together.

'And to answered your question, Quintessence is said to be the last of elements the most powerful the spark of life it's self."

"Those weapons?" Sarah asked.

"Are suppose to counter what the elements do in real life or so the Opations believed. I wish I could talk to some one that knew more about Perim history."

"I know some one that will help with that," Tom said with a smile and jabbing himself with his thumb. "Najarin, once we get out of her."

The professor closed his book and smiled. "OK, Your right so what should I do while we're waiting?"

"Lets play another round!" Peyton cried.

"That's actually a good idea." Tom laughed.

"All right then I guess I'll go with you to the dorm." Professor said with a laugh.


	4. Chapter 4 The Warning, The coming storm

Chapter 4: The Warning, The Coming Storm

Tom walked confidently down the stone hall way, The Professor causally followed him as the passed each stone century. The hall caused there foot step to echo as the doe followed a glowing sphere.

"Are you sure?" The Professor asked aloud.

"Sure?" Tom asked.

"Tom from what I heard about Najerin, he doesn't like Chaotic player."

"Most of the time, yes, but I'm with you and Tangath's team spoke up for you too. You should be OK just don't try and scan him. Besides I'm sure he would like to talk to you about those supposed M'arrillian invasion of Earth. Any ways he would also like to know how to beat the M'arrillians." Tom said confidently.

"Why couldn't the other come with us? I feel kind of vulnerable."

"Sarah is having her personal day away from Chaotic, Payton is having a dorm match with one of his Chaotic hook ups and Kaz is on one of his revenge match marathons. Besides, Najuren doesn't like them," Tom reassured him. "Besides I can show him our new scanners."

Coming up to the center chamber surround by monolithic stone suits of armor. The professor followed Tom into the middle of the chamber.

"Najuren," Tom shouted. "We're here!"

A sphere of swirling blue energy encompassing both of them and they were lifted into the air, threw the ceiling and into Najuren's study. The study was circular, with a book case on one side a door to the exit on the other. Najuren's desk opposite on open balcony. There was a set of chairs and a table with a ready tea set off to the left of the balcony.

"Ah, Major Tom, another visit? Is Peirm in danger? Perhaps a new scan? Or may be...," The ancient spell caster looked up form his desk. His old eyes told a unspoken history of Perim and of a long lived life and troubles that should remain unspoken. He smiled and stood up and extend an thin bony arm and hand. "To meet a new friend, you are The Professor I assume?"

The Professor nodded and took Najuren's hand and shook it. "Yes, it is a pleasure to meet you too, but I'm afraid it's also deadly serious as well."

"Expect no less from some one who would be a friend with Tom Majors. He has saved our world on one more then one occasion. Now it is my pleasure that I can save yours."

As the Professor and Najuren talked for hours as Tom took a seat and looked out the balcony. The sun was setting it was beautiful, the colors reminded him of those he saw on Earth but they were more dynamic more lively then at home.

That's when Tom heard Najuren. "Professor, I wish for you to scann me. Under normal circumstance I would not allow that, but I believe you will only use my wisdom and knowledge to help with your studies. You can use me in battles as well, but do not use anything you gain to hurt the creatures of Perim or you disappoint me you will know wrath like that of gods."

"I understand and I will not abuse what you've give me." Professor added.

"Thank you, but you should know I will have Major Tom watch you I have trusted him with one of my scanns and he has no let me down. I hope you can prove to him that you are just as trust worthy as he is with my scann." Najuren said with his eyes closed as he stroked his beard.

Those words made Tom feel exrteamly important, he was proud to call the old creature his friend and hope that he could live up to the exceptions that he set for him. He wish that he could help with the conversation, but there was no way he could. The two were talking of matter beyond him, that's when he saw a set of creatures step into the study one was Una the other was Lomma they passed out refreshments before taking a seat opposite of him.

"You must be Major Tom, Najuren speaks highly of you." Una said with a smile.

Tom smiled back. "I'm not too sure I deserve such praise." Tom didn't even know he could be so suave.

"You don't, I caught you feeling from a destroyed location." Lomma eyed him accusingly.

"True, you did see me there but, I didn't do it. I know I can't convince you, but I did bring those players to justice and I would stop more like them. Many players see your life as a game, but I and the Professor do not." Tom drew in his breath and knew what was coming next he had do say it as loud as he could. "I would die if need be to help the creatures here I call friend, Maxxor, Najuren, Intress any one even you. I am more then willing to help you too and get to know you as well as I know them. If your willing to trust me! I'm showing you my hand to prove what I say and seal my promise." Tom Extend a hand to Lomma.

Lomma looked at his hand and looked at him with confusion. Hesitantly she took his hand. "If this is a trick, I will kill you!"

"I would expect no less." Tom smiled.

Unda took his hand as well. "I too wish to take part in this promise of your Major Tom."

Tome nodded. "I would be glade to know you as well."

"Well spoken Tom." A voice form the balcony said gently they all turned to the voice. A creature was floating. While Unda and Lomma shot up and prepared to attack.

"Now Wait!" Both Tom and Najuren yelled out in unions.

The creature had long brown hair that fell round his pointed round face he was strong and young his legs were bowed, and his feet looked like it bent strangely, at lest to those looking at him. He had a long blue cape and was clad in red and gold armor. His eyes told an ancient story just like Najuren, but he had a young face.

He smiled at them both. "Master Najuren, Major Tom, I am so glade to see you both."

"Afjak," Najuren breathed in astonishment. "Your alive..."

"And here." Tom added.

Taking Tom's hand and smiled. He turned his attention to the other one and walked over to Najuren. "Please, don't say anything, I understand and I would like to say that it was my fault. I hold no anger for either you Master Najuren nor you Major Tom. I am here to warn you A Dimensional storm is coming and it will tear both Peirm and Earth, Tom's world apart."

A ship floated into view just outside the balcony and a gang plank dropped down. "So you know, I have been alive all this time with the Opations. That is all I could do in there would learn I would like to tell you more, but we must get going there is no other way our time is running short. This Astral ship can save some creatures of Peirm. We can't save all the creatures of Peirm, but we can save some and I need your help Master Najuren to talk with the other tribes about what is coming." Reaching his arms wide and closing his eyes Afjak spoke again. "Major Tom, I need you to scan me as well so that you can use the information that you can use to save our world and possible return it back to what's it's meant to be. I am asking you because we are friends and I know I can trust you." Tom reluctantly scanned Afjak. "This will aid you in your journey, You must, and I stress this you and your friend must return to The **Hub**. That is the only other place that will be untouched by the coming storm. You need to survive I believe you can save both our worlds but you need to got back to the **Hub** and stay there until all is clear."

"I can't," Tom said. "My friends need me and I need to help them! I promised to help my friends."

"No Tom," Lomma touched his shoulder. "If you wish to prove yourself to me. Then you must go, we will survive. If it is true you can aid us with that scanner, it will be of no use to you here."

Tom let out a heavy sigh and nodded. "OK Lomma, do you agree too Najuren?"

He nodded back at Tom. "I do and I will try and take care of thing on this end. You must go you and the Professor have scanns that will help you and it is true you can not use them here so you must leave, but I wish you the best of luck and a hope we can rekindle our friendship latter."

Lowering his head Tom sighed. "If that's what you all want I'll do it, but know that if I could..."

"Do not worry Major Tom, Maxxor and your friends will know the import part you have yet to play. If you do not wish to listen to Afjak then Listen to me and follow Afjak's wishes."

"All right, thank you Najuren," He looked at the Professor. "Lets get out of here." Both Tom and the Professor pressed the buttons and they disappeared to The Hub.


End file.
